hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fran
|gender = Female |age = 2 years |height = 172 cm (5'6") |weight = 48 kg |hair = Red |eyes = Green (left), Blue (right) |birthday = 17 November |blood type = ? |affiliation = Skirra Clique |relatives = Creator |type = ??? |abilities = Electric Aura Electric Blast Electric Hacking Magnetism }} '||}} is a member of the Skirra Clique, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Appearance Fran is a lovely young girl clad in a white dress with empty eyes. Her eyes are normally covered by her long hair and only peek between the gaps. Fran has a golden horn in the middle of her forehead and devices where her ears would be that resemble microphones (Albert theorizes that these devices are for sensing the area around her, acting like her eyes and ears). Personality Fran has a slow thinking capacity (though considering she still a child mentally, this is reasonable), limiting her linguistic capabilities to slow sentences with improper grammar. Due to a lack of skill in expression, and fearful of her own monstrous nature, she maintains a shy silence that conceals her surprisingly high intelligence and empathetic capabilities, except for the emotion of anger. She is highly interested in learning new things, with a fascination towards electronics and machines. Everyone in the Clique has pitched in to teach her various things and she absorbs her lessons very well. Fran is deeply loyal to the Skirra Clique, them being somewhat of a family for her, and she feels she couldn't live without any one member of the Clique that had joined before her. As for the members who joined after her, the Nekelots Brothers, she likes Wilhelm's friendliness but has never trusted Jacob after meeting him once. Fran has no qualms about killing people, though this is mainly because she doesn't understand the concepts of good and evil. In her eyes the Skirra Clique are her friends, those who fight them are enemies and everyone else shouldn't be bothered with. History Fran was created by a former member of the Skirra Clique, while his motives for creating Fran and how he did it were unclear, he arranged it so that when the Clique looked for him, they'd find Fran. Fascinated by Fran being able to use aura from "birth", Abigail recruited her to the Clique, becoming the twelfth person to join, and the Clique named her Fran from a shortened version of her Creator's middle name. Plot Equipment 'Prometheus Coil ''(Power Catalyst of the Falsely Living): 'Fran carries a large mace that was the conjured weapon of her Creator. It hasn't disappeared since he vanished (the Clique presumes this because of Nen growing stronger after death). It has the power to absorb electricity and store it in the mace so that Fran can use it later. Abilities & Powers Fran's inhuman physique gives her abnormal physical capabilities that ordinary humans aren't capable of. While she is mainly on the Skirra Clique's Recon team, she is still a powerful combatant. Despite her fighting style consisting mainly of rampaging against her foes square on, Fran is more a jack-of-all-trades, master-of-none fighter. '''Inhuman Strength: '''Fran has an abnormal amount of strength that she has little control over, so she has to be careful with her movements as breaking things are too easy for her. '''Inhuman Endurance: '''Fran feels no pain from damage taken or from overusing her strength. She can also keep moving even after being dealt a fatal wound for a decent period of time. '''Amateur Heavy-Weapons: '''While Fran is fairly clumsy with most weapons, she can use her mace with relative skill. Nen For some unclear reason ("unclear" not meaning "unknown" but instead meaning "they haven't learned everything about it") Fran has no specified aura type, the Clique believes this is because she's an artificial human. This lack of a specific aura type lets Fran use 100% efficiency in any aura type she wants at any particular time (but she can only use one category at a time). When Fran's aura type changes, her Levels, Force and Accuracy would change to suit her aura type (meaning that if she changes to an Enhancer, her levels would change to an Enhancer's levels). Fran's aura changes are semi-instinctual, and her slow thinking capacity makes it almost impossible to change aura types in the middle of combat. So instead, she changes her aura type depending on the situation. Enhancement if she's fighting on her own, Emission if she's supporting someone and Manipulation if she's gathering information. Due to her slow thinking capacity, she can't use overly complex categories (Transmutation, Conjuration and Specialization), difficult techniques like En and Ryu, or abilities that use multiple categories. According to Jacob Nekelots, Fran's aura capacity ranks eighth in the Clique. Quotes *"''Tha...nk... y...ou... ev... ree... one." Trivia *Fran's overall design references Frankenstein's Monster, an artificial human from the novel Frankenstein. *There are some specific subjects that specific members have taught Fran about. **Abigail: The nature of their work. **Maqbeth: Manners. **Lucas: Nature. **Diana: Clothing. **Albert: Nen and how to use her abilities. **Hell Rider: Vehicles. **Wilhelm: Interacting with people. *Fran's appearance is based off of Berserker of Black from Fate/Apocrypha. Category:Characters Category:Nen User